


Happily

by Like_A_Circus



Category: Block B
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Circus/pseuds/Like_A_Circus
Summary: Block B is a gang. You're their next Victim. But maybe a certain ex-member isn't what he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Run. That’s all that’s going through your mind at this point. Ring Ring. Ugh, phone. Why at this time?  
“Y/N! Where are you? You left us here at the fair!”  
“Rylie, I’m sorry. You remember Block B? I’m their next target. I can’t come back. Some of them are still there waiting for me.”  
“Y/N!” A new voice is screaming through the phone. It’s Maddie. “Y/N! Rylie told me Block B were after you!”  
“Yea, Maddie, listen. They’ve got you before right? Which one is the most dangerous?”  
“Kyung was, before he turned good. The one you have to worry about now is Zico. He’s the leader. He’s really good at finding running people so you should-”  
CRASH  
“Y/N! Y/N! Are you okay?!”  
Silence. A deep masculine voice speaks.  
“She’s fine, darlin. She’s just going to be staying with good old Block B for awhile.” click.

*timeskip*

Zico’s POV

 

“C’mon darlin, you can’t be knocked out forever” I say.  
She slowly starts to wake up. “Huh? Where am I?!”  
I chuckle. “Welcome to your new home. I’m Zico. Your new lord.”  
“Lord?! Wait, you’re the dude that chased me from the fair!”  
Y/N’s POV  
“That’s right doll. Let me introduce you to my friend P.O. He’s in charge of the, trading, here. He’ll tell you all about that. P.O! She’s ready!” a tall man walks in.  
“Welcome, Miss Y/N. Enjoy your stay here, it won't be long.”  
I crack a smile. “So I’ve heard. What about this trade thing?”  
“You see, Miss, we kidnap girls, like you and your little friend, and sell them off to other men. Speaking of which, we need to get you ready. The next auction is today.”  
I laugh. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”  
He smiles. “Not one.”  
Timeskip, 30 minutes

The “designer”, Senzo, walks in. “Welcome Miss Y/N. I understand you’re being shipped today. Why,” he pauses, “any man would be lucky to be sold a woman like you.”  
I look at him. “Creepy, aren’t you? Come on, just get me ready. I can’t stand another minute with you.”  
He chuckles. “As you wish, my lady.”

Timeskip, the auction  
Y/N’s POV

I’m in a cage. What else do I expect from being auctioned off? Zico walks up to the front of the room.  
“Welcome, gentlemen! Are you ready for some fine ladies?”

Some men clap, some cheer, but one, a red-haired one, is looking at me. Not in a bad way, but more of a “hey I know you don’t want this” type of way.

“First off!” Zico looks at one of the other two girls next to me. A short one, brown hair, wearing yellow and black. Like a bee. “Bella! Also known as Bee!” Well, I see where she gets that from. “Bids are starting now!”

“I bid $1,000,000,000!” Everyone gasps. It’s the designer, Senzo, from earlier. 

“Well there you have it folks! Bella has been sold for $1,000,000,000!”

Everyone claps. The man is still staring at me.

“Next, Rylie! She’s a tough one, I tell you.” The bid goes on until she’s sold for $1,000.

I gulp. My turn.

“Finally, the favorite, Y/N! Bids for this beauty start at $10,000,000,000!” Everyone looks at each other. I can tell they don’t have the money. I sigh, wondering what my fate will be if I don’t get sold.”

“I’ll buy her! For $20,000,000,000!” A voice shouts. It’s the man. In the corner of my eye, I see Zico, scowling. 

“Alright. She’s sold. Thanks for coming, everyone.”  
He walks to my cage. “Listen, the man that just bought you. Don’t trust him. He’s an ex-member of Block B. Kyung. He’s a danger. Watch out.” I nod.

Soon, the man comes and gets me out of the cage. “Hello. I’m Kyung.”

I nod. “I know. Most dangerous ex-member of Block B.” He breaks out in a loud laugh. “What? What’s so funny?”

“You actually believe I’m dangerous! Sweetie. They tortured me and tried to make me dangerous. I never was, so they kicked me out. Come on, I’ll explain the whole story on the way home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it lets go home or, towards home at least

We get into his car. A Ford Fiesta. It’s quiet for a few minutes, then Kyung speaks. “You wanted to know why I wasn’t dangerous, right? Well,” I look at him. “Here’s your answer.”

*Flashback*  
Kyung’s POV

“Oi! Kyung! You coming’ or not? We found a new one, and she’s a beauty!” Zico asked. (A/N: its supposed to be Maddie, the captured one) 

“Huh? Oh, yea! I’m coming!” I politely say.   
“Hey!” he snaps. “What did i tell you about the polite stuff?”

“I’m sorry!” I quickly reply. Zico doesn’t look happy with my response.

He sighs. “Just come on, we’ll deal with you later.” I sigh, knowing what was going to happen to me.

Back in the present

“So… What did they do, exactly?” Y/N asks. I look over at her. (A/N: jesus christ kyung eyes on the road) She’s looking at me worridley, like how i looked at her during the auction. 

I sigh. “You don’t wanna know.” (A/N: im not gonna put gorey stuff but a lot will be explained later like three chapters later im sorry)

She gasps, “oh my god okay i'm sorry i didn't mean to bring up anything its just-”

“Hey, it's fine. I told you I would tell you why I wasn't dangerous, you’re questions are fine.” 

“I mean... Uhh… i didn’t umm..” she’s stuttering. Nervous. Scared. Unhappy. I remember doing the same thing in the gang.

I look, and we’re finally home. “Well anyways, welcome home.”

“Home?! This is where I’m staying? It looks nice but… living with a total stranger and ex-gang member whos one of the most dangerous-”

“I’m not dangerous” I interrupt.

“One of the most thought to be dangerous people in Korea. You’re not gonna hurt me, are you?”

“Hurt you?” I let out a small chuckle. “Lady, I brought you here to save you! Do you know what they do to women that don't get bought? Also, no offense, but, no one would want to buy you.” (A/N: on a scale from one to ten on the savage scale Kyung’s a Jackson)

“Wh-what happens to them?” she’s nervous again. I can tell.

“Boom. Dead. Just like that. No money, no life. That's how it works in the gang.” I reply. “Come on, we should get inside before its dark.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit do reader have some feelings

We walk into the house. It's pretty decent. A living room, kitchen, bedrooms, you know, the usual, but it's a mess. Trash, clothes, food. It's like he hasn't cleaned in years. Is his life really that bad? "Wow," I say. "This house is...."

Kyung looks at me, "Good? Extraordinary? Delightful? Beau-"

"Absolute trash! How long has it been since you cleaned?"

Kyung awkwardly coughs, "well, uh, it's been..... 4 years?"

"4 years?!" I ask, "Why don't you let me clean it?"

"No! I couldn't possibly let you do that! You're my guest! I should have cleaned it a long time ago..." he says quietly.

"No, I'll clean it. It's going to take a while though... So you just go take a nap."

Timeskip, 4 hours later 

I yawn. It's finally done. I look at the time. 3am. 4 years worth of trash picked up in 4 hours. That's like a year of trash an hour! "Good job y/n," I think, "You deserve a break, or maybe first," you look at the door of Kyung's room, "I should wake him up."

I walk to his door and knock. "Kyung," I quietly ask. "It's time to wake up! I finished cleaning!" No response. "Kyung? Is it okay if I come in?" Still none. "Alright, I'm coming in. Sorry about privacy."

I walk into his room. It's clean. No trash anywhere. I look towards the bed. Kyung is there, asleep, with a... Teddy Bear? "Aww, it's so cute!" I whisper and walk over to his bed. "Kyung," I slightly shake him, "Kyung, come on. It's 3am. You need to get up, or you'll sleep too much." He doesn't move. "Kyung, wake up or I'll take your teddy bear!" 

I sigh and take the bear. "Kyuuuung."  
Still no movement.  
Well, I'm tired. I guess it couldn't hurt to lay down in his bed- y/n no no no no no no. You cannot lay down in his bed. You're his property now, and certainly not his girlfriend. I shake him more. "Kyung. Wake up. Now." He finally moves.

"What?" he asks with a raspy voice.  
"You're going to oversleep. It's 3am." I say. (A/N: I realize I mostly write this between 12AM and 5AM whOOPS SORRY SLEEP)

“If I wake up now, I won’t have my sleep schedule correct. Why haven't you slept?” He looks over at me.  
“I just finished cleaning and I thought I would wake you up before I ate.” He rubs his eyes, teddy bear still in hand. Cute, I think.  
“What did you say?” Did I say that out loud?  
“Uh, you must be hearing things. You just woke up, y'know? Gotta get that brain working for a bit.” He laughs. It's cute.  
“Sure it does.” He smiles.  
It's cute. He's cute. Everything about him is cute. I hope we get along well.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip uh this is bad Kyung if you see this I'm sorry


End file.
